They're Back
by hiddengrotto14
Summary: Due to the T-Rex on the Jurassic World website having scars on its neck, in the same place Rexy was clawed by the Big One in the 1st movie, many think its Rexy. So think of this as a little prequel to Jurassic World. Rated T just to be safe for like, no animal on animal violence just to be safe... I don't own the JP franchise. :P P.S.: I suck at summaries! :D
1. Chapter 1

On Isla Nublar, a Female T-Rex paced back and forth in agitation. She lifted her head up and smelled the wind once more. Her eyes dilated and she gave a growl. She had made no mistake, those..._things..._had somehow made it back to the island.

* * *

_A day earlier..._

The Tyrannosaurus stood among the dense trees watching the Parasaurolophus graze in the field. She had found herself a group of elderly Triceratops

two weeks back and had scavenged of their carcasses for a while, but she had since depleted that easy source of food and had to rely on hunting. She

had come here thinking she'd harass the Gallimimus flock. But what a happy surprise, the Parasaurolophus had decided to settle here for the time

being. The T-Rex glanced at the herd's constant companion, a Brachiosaurus that had become the herds protector and alerted them of any danger. She didn't

see that as a problem and readied herself to pounce. Her heart-pounded and her lips pooled over with drool, imagining the bloody end to the chase.

But before she could make the first step. The Brachiosaurus wailed. And then the Parasaurolophus started wailing and fleeing. She gave a frustrated

growl. What could have alerted them?! The wind was blowing in her favor! And then a thought came to her mind that made her blood pound in

anger... _Raptors!..._ She didn't waist another second and burst out of her hiding spot and gave chase. She quickly signaled out a Para with a small, but

noticeable limp. When it noticed her closing in it gave a terrified cry. But she grew closer, and closer, and she could practically taste its warm blood

already. But then...that sound... She came to a halt and spun around, letting the herbivore escape. Nothing behind her. And then she looked up. A

huge shiny Pterosaur soared above her. It's metallic body sported no wings, but what seemed to be a quickly spinning bar on the top of its head. She

stood and stared, startled by what she was seeing. This must have been what spooked them... And then something small and sharp stung he in the

thigh. The pain made her snap out of it and she gave a challenging roar. But it was drowned out by the huge Pterosaur, and for once in her life she

was a little intimidated. She retreated back into the trees. As the sound of the Pterosaur faded behind her she stopped and turned to sniff whatever

had stung here. It was clear with a few black stripes and a pink tuft on the end. When she sniffed it her memories of being contained in that small area

flooded it back. Her breaking out of her pen and the little fleshy, screeching, rag wearing creatures that had been hiding in the green, yellow, and red

Ankylosaur with black round feet. She remembered how she had unintentionally saved them from the Raptors, giving her the scars on her neck. And

then the world started to fade. She tottered and then collapsed.

_The next day..._

She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with an adolescent Dilophosaurus that was peeking a piece of meat out of her teeth. She started

to stir and it flared its ruff and bolted away. She groggily stood up and shook herself.

* * *

_Present time..._

She made her way down to the lake and gave a frustrated huff when the flock of Gallimimus scattered away from the bank. Oh the irony... She gulped

down a mouthful of water and shook her head as some ran down the side of her jaw. She didn't know what this meant or what was soon to come in

the future. But she didn't know exactly what that huge Pterosaur was, or why or what it had stung her with. Or why it had smelled of those..._things..._

But she did know one thing...

**_They were_ back...**

* * *

**hiddengrotto14: Hmm, that came out well. A lot better than the fanfic I came up with at 12 a.m. yesterday. What do you think, Rexy?**

**Rexy: RAAAAAARGH!**

**hiddengrotto14: Aww... Stop, you're making me blush. You're too kind.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Tyrannosaurus walked across Isla Nublar, patrolling her territory. She strongly inhaled, slowly swinging her head back and forth. The smell of another carnivore filled her nostrils. But what was it? _Metriacanthosaurus...? Proceratosaurus...? Herrerasaurus...?_ She was not close enough to tell. The _Velociraptor_ had never stayed in her territory long, the _Dilophosaurus_ and _Segisaurus_ were nothing she actively worried about. The _Baryonx_ had wondered into her territory out of curiosity once. It quickly regretted that decision upon meeting her and her 60 teeth, and hastily retreated back across the river. The T. rex finally reached the pile of scat. She sniffed, and growled. _Definitely Metriacanthosaurus._ She snorted and roared, letting it echo throughout the island. Something roared back... Now she was really irritated. She had been the queen of this island for several years. She wasn't loosing that title to some...some... She snarled, her blood boiling. She let out another roar, and set off in the direction of her opponent.

* * *

Now she was enraged. The Metria was toying with her. She'd roar, and it would roar back. But it kept changing position. First it was north of her, then it was east. Then the roar came from the southwest. She shook herself and grunted. What was happening here...? How was it moving so quickly? There was only one of them, she was sure of that. The T. rex had worn herself out, and decided going any further was going to drive her insane. Then she realized, that's exactly what it wanted. She'd be running around so much she'd forget about food and starve, to honed in on getting to the enemy. She was done chasing what didn't what to be caught. The T. rex smelled the air again. A carcass was not too far off. But it smelled of something she had not caught a whiff of in a very long time. It wasn't a dinosaur... It smelt strange, yet oddly familiar. What did it smell like? She walked towards it, entranced. Like a moth to a flame, the essence of dead animal beckoned her.

She was now in the glade again, the _Gallimimus _flock had been there not too recently. But that definitely wasn't the smell. As she got closer, the familiar half of the smell sparked a memory in her.

_She lay in her paddock, curled up on the ground. The warm dirt tried to drag her deep into slumber, but her hunger quickly banished any thought of sleep. It was about time for the food to appear in her enclosure. Where was it? As if on cue, a mechanical noise made her head lift up. A small furry creature arose out of the ground, tied to a post. It gave a feeble bleat. The T. rex rose up to her full height. Goat... The small, furry animal began to buck and pull against its tether. The Tyrannosaurus sniffed it, her huge breath making its ears flap in the wind. Despite her aching hunger, she wasn't compelled to eat. She wanted it to run... She wanted to hunt... She opened her mouth and bit the restraint, it snapped in half. The goat tumbled over itself, and then got up and ran. She gave a satisfied growl and ran after it. The goat hugged the fence line. The T. rex butted with its head, sending it flying. It landed on the ground and gave a distressed cry, its front leg broken from the fall. The Tyrannosaurus quickly scooped it up in its jaws and bit down. The crunch of bone...the taste of warm blood on her tongue... It drove her wild and she swallowed the goat whole. She returned to the place the goat had appeared and sniffed around. There didn't seem to be another appearing anytime soon so she returned to her post on the ground. She waited..._

The Tyrannosaur finally saw the carcass. There was already two_ Proceratosaurus_ poking around it. The T. rex roared, asserting her dominance. The pair of basal Tyrannosaurs quickly retreated into the tree line. The Metria roared a distance of. She snorted and ignored the challenge. She sniffed the goat carcass, the scent somewhat comforting but at the same time it didn't give her the same predatory feeling as when she caught the scent of a _Parasaurolophus_ or a juvenile _Triceratops_. But something else was there, masked by the scent of the dead carcass letting of gases and other decaying smells. But food was food, and she picked it up in her jaws, tossed it in the air, and swallowed it. She knew almost instantly it was a mistake. The world swayed once again and she could barely stand. To avoid the fall she crouched down. Only know did she realize that she should have questioned where it came from. She began to panic, but she couldn't move. Out in the open, vulnerable. And with the _Metriacanthosaurus _getting bolder... Was she about to be knocked off her pedestal at the top of the food chain...?

* * *

She finally began to stir. Where was she? What had happened? She stood up. She was in a small paddock, much smaller than the one she had been in before. She could get to the other side in less than 20 strides. Captured, once again. She roared in anger. The Metria, did not roar back. She ran to the other end, throwing herself into the wall. Again and again, over and over. Anything to get out, to be free once more. Not be held back by these damned walls. She roared. A metal pterosaur soared above her.

* * *

"She's beautiful!" Masrani screamed over the _pocketa-pocketa-pocketa_ of the chopper's blades. "She'll be the main attraction, just like she was born to be! The visitors will live her!"

"Seems, a bit disoriented. I'm glad they didn't overdose her with the drugs in that goat. She didn't even go that far." Hoskins said quietly. "The tracking device implanted in it was totally wasted. I'm not using that once it comes out of her..."

"Don't be so down Vic! This is good news!" Simon rubbed his hands together. "InGen left us something to work with."

* * *

**hiddengrotto14: Okay, that's it. Final chapter. I didn't realize that people would like chapter one that much, and thanks to the comment of someone I decided to do this chapter. I'm going to do another story, but I'm going to check if someone has already done one on the topic first. If they have, the story isn't happening. Thanks for all who favorited, commented, and even just read the story!**


End file.
